The butterfly effect
by PetiteeMarie
Summary: MariChat. ¿Qué pasa si, de repente, Adrien empieza a salir con Chóe? ¿Cómo se lo tomará Marinette? ¿Qué es ese superproyecto secreto que tiene en mente Alya exactamente? "Nunca planeé que me gustaras tanto. Mis sentimientos por ti son una locura. Y no me importa lo complicado que sea. Te quiero. Yo todavía te quiero"
1. Cumpleaños y otras sorpresas

**¡Hola holita hola!**

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic. No me atrevía pero básicamente vivo con esta historia en la cabeza y** **debía** **compartirla. Por favor, compasión.**

 **¿Estáis emocionados por Ladybug en España? YO SÍ**

 **El título y la inspiración de esta historia se deben a (** **imágenes de Marichat)** **un fragmento de Lang Leav (Que, pd: Es lo primero que leeréis Y NO ES MÍO, ES DE LANG LEAV) que he traducido yo un poco mal.**

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG NO ME PERTENECE (Ojalá...) y he decidido que la mayoría de los personajes tengan aproximadamente 16 (aunque la historia empieza con Marinette cumpliendo 15) porque mis expectativas van más allá de niños de 14 :$**

 **Sin más demora **Sonido de tambores****

 **The butterfly Effect**

 _"Cierra los ojos y piensa en ese chico._

 _Dime cómo te hace sentir._

 _Deja a tu mente dibujar sus hombros cansados._

 _Deja que tu mente se detenga en esa hermosa sonrisa._

 _Toma una respiración profunda y intenta poner esos oscuros pensamientos a un lado._

 _Por una vez, deja ir esas sogas que envuelven tu corazón._

 _Se que estás asustada._

 _¿Quién puede culparte?_

 _El amor es un huracán dentro de una crisálida._

 _Y tú eres una chica caminando dentro de la tormenta"_

 _Lang Leav_

 **Capítulo 1**

¿Sabes ese instante en el que estas entre la barrera de los sueños? ¿Ese momento en el que no sabes si lo que oyes y olfateas es real, o pertenece a tu subsconciente?

CuandoMarinette escuchó cumpleaños feliz, realmente pensó que estaba soñando.

Los padres de Marinette estaban justo al lado de su cama cuando ella abrió los ojos, perezosa. Sujetaban una tarta de cumpleaños con velitas, y cantaban cumpleaños feliz con entusiasmo. Su madre sostenía su teléfono grabando la escena.

Allí estaba Marinette Dupain Cheng, despeinada, con su pijama y soñolienta; esperando a que sus padres terminarán la canción para poder soplar sus velas.

-¡Feliz decimoquinto cumpleaños tesoro! ¡Pide un deseo!

Marinette cerró los ojos fuerte.

 _Quiero que Adrien Agreste corresponda mis sentimientos. Por favor._

Sopló y las quince velitas se apagaron a la vez. Sus padres aplaudieron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Bueno? ¿Estás lista para abrir algunos regalos?-Preguntó su padre, mientras colocaba la tarta en el escritorio y sacaba un par de bolsas de debajo de este. Un par de cuadernos, uno rosa claro y negro, que le vendrían de perlas para sus diseños; algunas telas y abalorios y unos lapices de colores nuevos. Marinette estaba tan emocionada que podía saltar de alegría. Le encantaba recibir material nuevo para sus diseños, y las telas eran realmente preciosas.

-Espera, hay algo más- Sabine, su madre, la miró con una sonrisita traviesa.

Su madre sacó una cajita celeste envuelta con un lazo blanco y la colocó delante de su hija, entre las sábanas. Marinette se quedó helada, ¿Era lo que creía que era?

Deshizo el lazo y abrió la cajita. Dentro había un saquito de terciopelo del mismo color que la caja. Dejó caer el contenido de la caja.

Una pulsera de perlas. Sip, era exactamente lo que creía.

Era la pulsera de Tiffany&co de su madre. Se la había visto puesta en contadas ocasiones y siempre, desde pequeña, le había maravillado lo sencilla y elegante que era. Su madre odiaba ponerse complementos para trabajar en la panadería, por lo que se la ponía muy muy poquito. Solo usaba su alianza oro, la pulsera era para ocasiones muy especiales. Y se la estaban dando a ella.

-Mamá, no puedo aceptar esto, es tu pulsera...-Comenzó a decir, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-Tu abuela me la dió cuando cumplí 15 años, ¿Sabes? Ella solía decir que las perlas eran las mejores amigas de las mujeres-Su madre sonrió con nostalgia. Marinette sintió esa punzada en pecho que sentía cada vez que hablaban de su abuela. Le habría encantado conocerla.-Ella adoraba la moda y se hacía su propia ropa. Creo que has heredado eso de ella.-Sabien se sentó en la cama de su hija y comenzó a colocar la pulsera en su muñeca.- Su sueño era trabajar aquí en Paris, por eso vino aquí a estudiar de joven. Esta pulsera se la regaló tu abuelo. Y ella me la dio a mí. Años más tarde, a mí se me rompió el broche y todas las perlas volaron ¿Y a qué no sabes quién se agachó y amablemente me ayudó a recogerlas?

Sus padres se miraron sonriendo con complicidad.

-¿¡Papá!?-Marinette abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su madre, y luego a su padre, y luego a ambos. Su padre abrazó a su madre por la espalda, y sonrieron.

-Así fue como nos conocimos, Marinette.

Miró la pulsera y pensó que nunca había tenido algo tan bonito y elegante puesto. La hizo poner más nerviosa.

-Por eso no puedo aceptarla, mamma. ¿¡Qué pasa si la rompo!? O peor...¿¡Y si la pierdo!?-Se llevó las manos a las mejillas- No podría perdonármelo, es algo muy preciado para vosotros.

Su madre soltó una risita.

-Oh, mi vida. Tú eres lo más preciado para nosotros.- Su madre le pellizcó una mejilla y luego le dio un beso en la frente.-Escucha, es tu cumpleaños y este es tu regalo. Tu abuela fuese querido que lo tuvieras, y yo quiero que lo tengas. Sin rechistar.

La abrazó y Marinette la abrazó también. Dijo un _"Vale mami"_ que sonó demasiado infantil para una chica de 15 años hecha y derecha, pero ¿A quién le importa? Su padre se unió al abrazo y las apretó muy fuerte. Las carcajadas de la familia Dupain resonaron por el cuarto de Marinette.

-Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos. Es hora de tu desayuno cumpleañero. ¡Esta tarta no va a comerse sola!

-¿Puedo decirle a Alya que venga a "ayudar" con la tarta?-Sus padres asintieron y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras fuera de su habitación.

Tikki apareció de debajo de su cama. Se había escondido cuando escuchó a los padres de su dueña entrar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Marinette!-dijo con su adorable bocecita. Le planta un pequeño beso a la morena en la mejilla y suelta una musical risita.- Ya hace un año que nos conocemos, ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Era cierto. Un año desde que encontró los pendientes. Un año desde que apareció Tikki, con su angelical presencia, y le dijo que su destino era salvar París de un malvado villano. Un año desde que luchaba contra los akumas y salvaba París a menudo. Un año desde que se había convertido en la heroína más famosa de París. Un año desde conoció al pesado de Chat Noir, su fiel compañero y amigo.

-¿Qué te han regalado tus padres?-Peguntó Tikki, curiosa.

-Bueno: cuadernos, lapices, telas...-Hizo una pausa y miró hacia su muñeca. - Y esto. Era de mi abuela. Murió antes de que yo naciera, así que no la conocí.

-Oh, Marinette. Es preciosa.

Marinette, sentada en su cama, se quedó embobada mirando las perlas que había en su pequeña muñeca. La adoraba. Su abuelo tuvo un gusto excelente. Escuchar un poco sobre sus raíces la hizo sentir un poco apenada: Ella sabía de sobra que su abuela no había cumplido su sueño. Sus abuelos era muy pobres y su abuela se quedó embarazada del hermano de su madre cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad. Tuvo que casarse a toda prisa con su abuelo y dejar la universidad, para convertirse en un ama de casa y criar a sus tíos y a su madre. Además, su abuela había fallecido muy jovén, dejándola sola. Le había enseñando a sus hijos a luchar por sus sueños. Su madre se lo repetía cada vez que podía: Debes hacer algo que ames hacer o acabaras trabajando en el sueño de otro. Lucha por tus sueños, era, básicamente, el lema de su familia. La parte china, al menos.

Se prometió que, secretamente, esa pulsera sería el símbolo de su sueño de trabajar como diseñadora. _No te preocupes abuela, lo haré por las dos._ Besó la pulsera, sintiendo el frío de las perlas en sus carnosos labios. Hizo una sonrisa triste, pero sacudió la cabeza. No merecía la pena estar triste por cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

Se levantó de un salto y agarró su teléfono, marcando el número de Alya.

-Voy a decirle a Alya que venga a comer tarta.-Le dijo a su kwami, que estaba ojeando el resto de regalos de la peliazul.- No te preocupes, te guardaré un trozo.

Su kwami le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

La cara de su mejor amiga apareció en la pantalla de su móvil. Estaba en una especie de cafetería, pudo deducir por el fondo y el ruido.

-¡Buenos días preciosa!Iba a llamarte para desearte un cumpleaños feliz, pero no quería arruinar esa extraña tradición que tienen tus padres de despertarte.¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?

-Creo que voy a casarme con él. ¿Quieres venir a verlo y a desayunar? Habrá "Desayuno cumpleañero".

La cara de Alya se torció un poco.

-Bueno, digamos que ahora no puedo ir, ¿Y si voy después de desayunar?

Marinette alzó una ceja.

-Me gustaría recordarte en que consiste un desayuno Dupain de cumpleaños: Gofres con nutella, macaroons, croissants, galletas de todo tipo...

Alya arrugó la cara con desesperación. ¿Alya, su Alya, la que siempre encontraba excusa para comer en su casa porque decía que la comida de sus padres era digna de considerarse patrimonio nacional?

-Eres mala. No puedo ir porque he quedado con Nino. Íbamos a...hacer una cosa del Ladyblog, ya sabes.

Oh, Nino. La cosa se ponía interesante. Marinette intentó no sonreír de forma socarrona.

-Pues dile que se venga, ¡Cuántos más, mejor!-Y si ese más es Nino, el cuál estaba segura que sentía algo por su amiga con gafas, y ella por él, mejor que mejor. Además, Nino era un sol de persona. Siempre se lo pasaba bien a su alrededor.

-Bueno, vale. Estaremos allí en breve. Cambio y corto, panecito.-Alya le hizo un saludo militar y colgó.

Marinette fue al baño y se lavó bien la cara. Se aplicó un poco de crema hidratante y comenzó a cepillarse el caos horrible que era su pelo. Lo ató en dos coletas, como siempre hacía. Delineó sus ojos un poco con lápiz de ojos marrón y se aplicó máscara de pestañas negra. Perfecta. O Purrrrfecta, como diría Chat.

Marinette cogió una camisa blanca con rayas finas azul oscuro y unos vaqueros oscuros. Se puso sus bailarinas negras y su pequeño bolso, donde Tikki se escondió.

La panadería estaba tan ocupada como siempre. Marinette ocupó su puesto en la caja. Como siempre, ayudaría a sus padres a atender a los clientes y luego desayunarían. Normalmente, había muchos clientes a primera hora que compraban allí para desayunar, pero luego la panadería se calmaba y ellos podían desayunar en paz y en familia. Nino y Alya llegaron poco después, ambos le desearon feliz cumpleaños a Marinette.

-Esperad en el salón. Solo nos quedan un par de clientes y comenzaremos a desayunar. Marinette, ve con ellos y empieza a poner la mesa, yo me encargo de la caja.

Los tres se dirigieron al salón y la peliazul comenzó a colocar platos sobre la mesa para que desayunaran los 5.

-Marinette, la panadería de tus padres huele de muerte. ¡Creo que nunca me ha hecho tanta ilusión desayunar!

Marinette se rió.

-Sabes Nino, aquí el desayuno se toma en serio.-Le dijo al chico.-Sobre todo, si es un cumpleaños. A mis padres se les va la pinza y hacen literalmente, DE TODO.

Los padres de Marinette subieron, con un montón de dulces de la panadería. Tom hizo crepes también.

Alya y Nino eran del tipo de persona que jamás dejaba que una conversación hubiera un silencio incómodo. Alababan los dulces de su padre, hablaban de sus familias y de los profesores. Por supuesto, Alya habló de su blog y de un proyecto super secreto que no podía ser revelado. Aún.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, subieron a la habitación de Marinette.

-Vaya Marinette, no sabía que eras TAN fan de mi buen amigo Adrien.-dijo Nino, alzando las cejas, mirando los muros de la habitación de la chica.

La cara de la morena se convirtió en la personificación de un tomate.

-S-soy una gran fan de su padre.-dijo rápidamente.- Adoro sus diseños.

-¿Sabes que aparte de vestir a Adrien, también viste a otros modelos, no?

Pensó que no podía estar más roja, pero podía. Alya le pegó un codazo. Él le devolvió una amplía sonrisa.

-Hablando de Adrien Agreste, ¿No va a honrarnos con su presencia este humilde sábado?¿O esta demasiado ocupado siendo un famoso modelo?

Secretamente, Marinette esperaba que Nino llamará a su amigo en algún momento para que se uniera. Normalmente, Nino las habría mirado con ojos traviesos y lo habría llamado alegremente.

Pero esta vez, se le oscureció un poco la expresión.

-No puede venir hoy.-dijo simplemente. Marinette quiso cambiar de tema al ver el cambio de reacción de su amigo, pero desgraciadamente Alya era muy curiosa. Y no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-¿Tiene una sesión de fotos o algo por el estilo?

Nino suspiro.

-Más o menos.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Suéltalo de una vez!-Le dijo la chica con gafas al chico con gafas, con voz suplicante. Alya puso morritos y comenzó a parpadear muy exageradamente. Quizá intentando exagerar su pena.

Nino parecía incómodo. A Marinette le dio pena el pobre chico. Quiso golpear a Alya por bocazas.

Un segundo antes de decir lo que fuera decir, Nino la miró de una manera que hizo que quisiera correr y taparle la boca para que no dijera nada.

No supo porqué, pero no quería oírlo.

-Adrien tiene una cita...con su novia.-Dijo Nino. No estar muy seguro, pero acabó añadiendo algo que parecía que quería guardarse.- ...Chóe.


	2. Perfecta

**¡Hola holita hola!**

 **Ayer vi el capítulo 16 de Ladybug y me inspiró un poquito para escribir esto.**

 **Esta idea aún no esta moldeada en mi cabeza, pero supongo que irá tomando forma.**

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG NO ME PERTENCE :P**

 **The butterfly effect**

Alya y Marinette siempre habían podido comunicarse sin palabras. Una sola mirada, un movimiento de cejas o solo arrugar la nariz. les hacía saber exactamente lo que la otra estaba pensando.

Alya conocía a Marinette desde hace mucho. Con la cabeza en las nubes, un gran sentido de la justicia, inteligente y divertida. Pero _tan, tan insegura_.

No sabía exactamente _porqué_ Marinette era tan insegura de si misma, pero lo era. Cosas como equivocarse en público, hacer el ridículo...la aterraban. Por no hablar de llorar en público. No hay nada que Marinette odiará más, que alguien la viera llorar. Incluso se contenía delante de Alya.

Por eso, cuando Nino dijo: _"Adrien esta saliendo con Chlóe"_ , los ojos azules de su amiga se empaparon. Sin decir una palabra, le estaba suplicando que sacará a Nino de allí. Y eso es lo que hizo.

-Nino, se nos hace tarde para _eso_ -se levantó del diván de su amiga y agarró al chico de la mano.- No hay tiempo que perder, lo siento Marinette, volveré luego.

Cuando Nino ya había bajado las escaleras, Alya se volvió a Marinette y le habló con la voz más dulce posible.

-Después de comer volveré, ¿Vale? Traeré tus chuches favoritas, tu regalo de cumpleaños, comeremos la deliciosa tarta de tu padre y te lo pasarás terriblemente bien. Sin rechistar.-Marinette parecía ida. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado. Sus ojos azules eran dos orbes vacías de sentimiento.- Espérame cariño, antes de que tes cuenta habré vuelto.

Alya salió con Nino por la panadería, despidiéndose del señor Dupain y la señora Cheng.

Una vez fuera de la panadería, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después...Alya le dio a Nino en la nuca con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AUU!

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué le has dicho a Marinette eso?-Alya estaba tan, tan enfadada, que no podía ni pensar con claridad.-Tú sabes que le gusta Adrien. ¡YO TE LO DIJE EN EL ZOO, INÚTIL!

Nino agarró a la castaña por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos café se encontraron con los de ella.

-Vale, mama osa, respira y por favor, escúchame antes de matarme.- Alya cerró los ojos y tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire.-Mira, vamos al parque a sentarnos y hablar tranquilamente.

Marinette escuchó la campana de la panadería. Alya y Nino se había ido. Marinette saltó de la cama y abrió la pequeña puerta que había en el suelo de su habitación. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y rezó porque su voz sonará normal.-Mammaaaaaaaa.-Gritó. Escuchó a su madre preguntarle que quería a lo lejos.-He desayunado mucho, así que no voy ha almorzar. Quiero dormir y diseñar un poco hasta que venga Alya.

-Vale cielo, que descanses.

Marinette cerró la puertecilla y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Tikki apareció de algún lugar. Lo había oído todo y le preocupaba mucho el estado de su superheroína.

-Mari, ¿Estás bien?

¿Estaba bien? ¿No lo estaba? No lo sabía muy bien. Su mente era un caos callado. Era como no pensar en nada y pensar en todo. Como estar desbordándose y estar vacía al mismo tiempo.

¿Estaba bien? Adrien, el chico del que había estado enamorada desde que básicamente sus ojos se habían posado sobre él, estaba enamorado de otra. Y por supuesto, no era ella.

-No lo sé, Tikki.-Dijo. Su voz sonaba tan vacía.

No era ella. Porque ella era solo Marinette. La aburrida, torpe y poco interesante Marinette. ¿Quién iba a enamorarse de una chica que apenas podía decir dos frases coherentes? Ella era un chica simple. Era hija de un panadero. No era ni la mitad de guapa que Chlóe, ni tenía esa habilidad para poder hablar con Adrien y declararle su amor cuando quisiera. Chlóe era tan guapa como Adrien. Y tenía ese aura de superioridad que ellos compartían por culpa de la sangre. Ni siquiera conocía a Adrien tanto como ella.

Chlóe era tan perfecta a su lado, que casi asustaba. Aterraba. El sentimiento de inferioridad la dejó por los suelos. Ella nunca podría ser mejor que Chlóe en muchos aspecto. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía parecerse a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

-Marinette, escucha.-Tikki se colocó en el pecho de Marinette, y esta abrazó a su kwami. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero había empezado a llorar. Pequeñas respiraciones salían de su boca. Si hacía demasiado ruido, sus padres subirían. _Pero dolía tanto...no ser lo suficientemente buena._ -Mari cari, se que ahora no lo crees, pero Adrien es sólo un chico. Y puede que ahora creas que no superarás esto, que tu vida se ha acabado y todo ese tipo de tonterías. ¡Porque es eso lo que son, tonterías!-Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca intentando aplacar sus sollozos.- Eres una chica preciosa e inteligente, con muchísimo talento, amigos y una familia maravillosas. ¿Y que si ese Agreste no se ha dado cuenta de lo perfecta que eres? Otro chico que te gustará mil millones de veces más vendrá un día de estos y te dirá lo increíble que eres. ¡Eres la Elegida! ¡La portadora de la buena suerte! ¡Ladybug, la más genial de todas las superheroínas de París!

Marinette soltó una risa entrecortada, que mezclada con su llanto, sonó a un lamento quejoso: -Te quiero Tikki. Gracias. Abrazó a su pequeña mariquita contra su pecho. Las lágrimas no paraban, pero dudaba que lo hicieran. Al menos, por ahora.

Marinette y Tikki se quedaron dormidas en la alfombra, abrazadas, mientras Marinette seguía llorando silenciosamente.

Alya estaba sentada en un banco del parque, mirando fijamente la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir. El sonido de los niños jugando de fondo y el de el viento chocando contra los arboles resonaban en su cabeza, haciendo eco.

-Para ti.

Alya levantó la vista hacía Nino. Sostenía un helado de chocolate en su malo y se lo estaba ofreciendo directamente hacía ella.

-¿Para mí?

-Sip, ¿Te gusta el chocolate, no?- Nino agarró sus manos de modo que el helado quedará entre las suyas. Estaba frío. Muy frío. ¿O era simplemente que Alya tenía mucho calor de repente? Bueno, sus mejillas no afirmaban lo contrarío.- Te ayudará a calmarte.

-Gr-gracias.-Dios, ¿Acababa de tartamudear? Eso hizo que su cara se pusiera más roja. ¿Quién le había cambiado la cara con Marinette?

Alya comenzó a lamer su helado y esperó a que Nino le contará su historia pacientemente.

-Bueno, no se muy bien por donde empezar...-Nino se ajustó la gorra.

-¿Por el principio?-Alya levantó una ceja y lo miró con los ojos enrecerrados.

-Vale, vale. Verás...-Nino jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.-Hace un par de meses, cuando le dije a Adrien que creía que...me gustaba Marinette...él me dijo que también le gustaba...

-¿¡Marinette!?

-¿Qué?¡No!Déjame terminar. -Alya volvió a su helado.-...Que también le gustaba una chica.

-¿Quién?-pregunó la castaña, acusatoria.

Nino rió entre dientes.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?-Nino iba a morir muy joven si seguía poniéndola de los nervios de esa manera.

-Él no quería decírmelo y yo no pregunté. Eso no es lo importante. El caso es que hace poco, cosa de dos semanas, la familia de Adrien y la de Chlóe tuvieron una cena. No se si lo sabes, pero la madre de Adrien y la de Chlóe eran amigas de la infancia. Muy amigas. Casi como Marinette y tú.

-Permíteme que lo dude...-murmuró, pero Nino la ignoró y continuó.

-Chloé y Adrien se conocen desde que eran niños. Pero eso no es todo...

-Nino, deja el drama, por favor.

-Están prometidos, Alya. Desde bebés.

Alya soltó un bufido de disgusto.

-¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! ¡Por amor a dios! Adrien simplemente no puede aceptar eso...

Alya miró a Nino, cuya expresión demostraba lo impotente y desacuerdo que estaba con la situación.

-Ese es el problema, Aly. Adrien tiene la inocente fe de que si obedece a su padre ciegamente el comenzará a prestarle atención. Se enteró y le pidió salir a Chlóe.

-No me jodas...

Marinette se despertó helada en el suelo. Tenía los ojos hinchados, pero de repente sentía una extraña calma. O más bien un vacío en el pecho que pesaba. Tikki todavía estaba entre sus brazos, tiernamente dormida. Mari la colocó en una cama que le había diseñado justo debajo de la suya.

Se sentó en su cama, con la oscuridad de la tarde sobre ella.

Adrien Agreste estaba saliendo con Chlóe Bourgeois. Y ella no podía quedarse echa un ovillo esperando a que su relación acabará mal y salir como una hiena a comerse los restos. Nop.

Tenía que olvidar y superar a Adrien Agreste. ¿Cómo? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Obligarse a olvidar a alguien porque este no te quiere era algo horrible, pensó.

Marinette miró su habitación. Miles de ojos esmeralda le devolvían la mirada. Unos ojos que nunca la querían. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Si quería olvidar a Adrien, empezar quitando su cara de todas las paredes de su habitación debía ser el primer paso.

Encendió la luz. Arrancó de cuajo ese estúpido horario que tenía colgado del techo y hizo una enorme bola de papel. Mirándolo ahora, era un poco escalofriante. Comenzó a despegar una a una las fotos y recortes de revistas. Conforme su pared iba quedando vacía, se preguntaba que iba a hacer con ellas. ¿Tirarlas como el horario? De alguna manera, se sentía...incorrecto. Cogió una caja de zapatos y comenzó a meterlas dentro. Ella sabía que no podía "tirar" a Adrien a la basura. Ese no era el concepto que ella quería seguir. Ella quería que Adrien simplemente estuviera allí y a ella no le afectará. Porque, ¿Realmente alguien puede olvidar algo así? Lo dudaba.

Metió también la carta que recogió el día de san valentín. Ahora, estaba segura de que no era para ella, y ella como una tonta le había respondido. Que _patético._ Como le gustaría retroceder al pasado como Timebreaker y poder evitarlo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Marinette guardó la caja en el fondo de un cajón. Ahora sus paredes estaban demasiados vacías. Cómo ella.

Rebuscó en los cajones y consiguió reunir algunas fotos de ella y Alya, de París, de sus padres. Incluso encontró el primer articulo de prensa en el que se habló de Chat Noir y ella. Con todo eso, y algunos viejos diseños de su libreta, Marinette comenzó a decorar de nuevo sus paredes. Se hizo a la idea de que eso es lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante: Llenar su vida de cosas que no fueran Adrien. Cómo su sueño de ser diseñadora. El colegio. La panadería de sus padres. Tikki. Alya. Y por supuesto, Ladybug.

Lo único que quedaba era su ordenador. Marinette se entretuvo en borrar todas las fotos y carpetas dedicadas al rubio, incluido su fondo. Puso una foto de ella y Alya de fondo.

Como solía decir su madre, Marinette había hecho una especie de "limpieza general de alma"

Deseó que fuera tan fácil limpiar su corazón.

Alya había vuelto, y como prometió, traía consigo millones de chuches y muchas ganas de poner verde a cierto modelo francés.

Marinette agradecía el apoyo incondicional de Alya. La había apoyado cuando le gustaba Adrien y ahora que él le había roto el corazón sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Mientras veían una película, Alya se durmió a su lado. Marinette le quitó las gafas y se quedó pensando en el día que le dijo a Alya que le gustaba Adrien.

Acababa de empezar el curso. Marinette ya pensaba que Adrien era mono, pero nada significativo. Un día Marinette iba bajando a toda prisa las escaleras y le cayeron todos sus diseños. Adrien la ayudó y además dijo que sus diseños eran preciosos. Cuando vio a Adrien subir las escaleras, de repente una verdad la golpeo con fuerza: Le gustaba Adrien Agreste. Y lo primero que hizo cuando vio a Alya fue decirle: Tenemos un problema.

La cara de Alya fue un poema. Adrien era el único chico por el que Marinette había prestado algo de atención. En realidad, solo estaba siendo amable con una compañera de clase, nada más.

Nino la llamó. Marinette no supo como consiguió su número. De Alya, supuso. Cinco minutos después estaba con Nino mirando la luna sentados en su balcón. Nino le explicó la historia de Chlóe y Adrien.

\- Adrien solo quiere la aprobación de su padre, Marinette.-le dijo el moreno.-Aun así, él y solo él ha elegido salir con Chlóe. Pese a todo esto, creó que debías saber todos los detalles. Al menos los que yo se. Y quería decirte que, aunque hoy te guste Adrien, mañana puede gustarte otra persona. Amí me gustabas tú hace cuestión de meses y ya no.

Marinette soltó una risita incómoda.

-Gracias Nino, aprecio mucho lo que has hecho.-Su voz se volvió más baja y no tan firme como le hubiera gustado.-Pero yo ya he tomado mi decisión, al igual que él la suya. No puedo sentarme y esperarlo. Me destrozaría.

-Te entiendo...-Nino suspiró.-En fin, Marinette, Buenas noches. Nos vemos el lunes.

Cuando se quedó sola, se sintió realmente sola. Sin Alya para distraerla o Nino para contarle una historia secreta y absurda. Realmente sola.

Tikki apareció, y eso le dio a Marinette una gran idea.

-Tikki, ¿Puedes transformarme? Necesito una buena dosis de Ladybug.

Ladybug prácticamente volaba sobre los edificios de Paris. La ciudad de la luz brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Ladybug se sentó en un tejado desde donde podía ver perfectamente la Torre Effiel, pero ningún civil podía verla. Le encantaba ese lugar. El silencio de París la hizo sentir en calma.

-¿My lady?

Chat Noir estaba justo detrás de ella. No se giró, no le apetecía despegar la vista de la torre.

-Buenas noches, Noir. ¿No hace una noche preciosa?

-No tan preciosa como tú, Ladybug.

Pero esta vez, no hubo respuesta.

-¿Te pasa algo, m'lady?-Chat se sentó al lado de su amada y la miró. Su mirada estaba perdida. De repente, azul y verde se encontraron.- ¿Ladybug, estás bien?

-No.

Ladybug comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, pero se secó las lagrimas con algo de furia. Luego lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Dime Chat, ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Chat tragó saliva, ¿A qué venía eso de repente? ¿Y por qué lloraba su mariquita?

-Ladybug...

-No, mira déjame hablar.-Se secó las lágrimas de nuevo.- Veras, hoy me han roto el corazón. Y duele. Duele muchísimo. Se que sientes algo por mí y yo ahora mismo no puedo corresponderte. ¿Cómo voy a quererte si ahora mismo no me quiero ni yo misma? Así que no te enamores de mí, o acabarás sintiendo esta pesadilla. Y no quiero que la sientas por mí porque...

Ladybug dejó de llorar de repente. Y de hablar. Y de respirar.

Porque Chat Noir había agarrado sus mejillas y la había besado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Holita hola :P**

 **¡Estoy teniendo una temporada de exámenes horrible! Y yo odio estudiar, pero sobre todo odio suspender, así que me esperan largas, largas horas en un biblioteca. El día que escribí esto faltaban 2 días para febrero, lo que significa...¡Que Ladybug llegará a España pronto asdfghjklñ! Y con un personaje nuevo, al pareceR...solo a España se le ocurre traducir el nombre de Adrien por el de Adrían. Peeeeeero vamos a ver, que están en Francia. ¿Adrian, en serio? ¡ADRIAN!**

 **En fin, yo a lo mío. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABÉIS COMENTADO, SOIS UN AMOR! Cuando empecé a escribir esto era más para mi misma que para el resto del mundo, no creía realmente que a alguien lo iba a leer o le gustará...Así que me hace muchaaaaaa ilu :)**

 **PD: Me he hecho un witter para fangirlear de Miraculous Ladybug porque mis amigas, que no lo ven :'''(, me han amenazado durante con que deje de petarles la tweetline. Voy a poner el enlace cuando me de un espasmo y publique más, así que si queréis seguirme y fangirlear juntas ;) LadybuugNoir**

 **Siento enrollarme más que una persiana. Dentro cap**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _1 año y unos pocos meses más tarde_

Marinette estaba muy, _muy cansada_. Cansadísima.

Por un lado, estaba el cumpleaños de Alya cerca y Marinette estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en diseñarle algo que la vlogera adorará con todo su corazón, pero no tenía ni idea de _qué_ hacer. Todas, todas, TODAS, las horas que tenía libres se las pasaba garabateando diseños o pensando en diseños de mil y un objetos que pudieran gustarle a la chica con gafas. Quizá si no estuviera tan cansada, se le habría ocurrido una idea buena enseguida. O si, por ejemplo, tuviera ratos libres para diseñar. Ratos libres que no tenía.

Luego estaba Ladybug. Dios mío, ser Ladybug estos meses estaba siendo agotador. Había akumas TODOS los días. A veces, había llegado a haber 3 akumas en un mismo día ¡No uno, ni dos, TRES! Uno casi al amanecer, otro al salir de clase y otro a la hora de cenar. Si su villano no tan favorito quería agotarlas-a ella y a Tikki-, lo estaba consiguiendo. En momentos como estos amaba tener un compañero de lucha a su lado. Si ella tuviera que hacerlo sola, acabaría volviéndose loca. El incontrol era tal, que ella y Chat habían comenzado a hacer patrullas al menos tres veces a la semana por la noche. Lo que había reducido los ataques bastante, porque habían podido evitar conflictos antes de que estos provocaran sentimientos negativos, que atraerán a _preciosas maripositas_. Lo único malo de esto es que si luchar no la dejaba muerta, tener que transformarse otra vez para recorrerse los tejados de París de noche después de un larguísimo día, le quitaba muchísimo tiempo de sueño.

La panadería era otro problema. Su madre se había tropezado el otro día por las escaleras y se había torcido una muñeca. Podía atender la caja, pero Marinette tenía que ayudar a su padre en la panadería, y por supuesto en las tareas del hogar. Necesitaban quitarle trabajo a su madre, o esta empezaría forzarse a hacer cosas, pues odiaba estar quieta sin hacer nada y no poder ayudar. Marinette debía haber heredado eso de ella.

¿Y qué faltaba? El instituto.

¿Quién, se preguntaba Marinette, era capaz de levantarse corriendo porque llegaba tarde, estar una mañana entera intentando prestar atención en clase para luego ir a la panadería, donde no había ni un minuto de de descanso, al que además le añadimos el plus de un ataque Akuma que necesitaba su atención; para luego llegar a casa más muerta que viva, con los ojos luchando por cerrarse, y sentarse a hacer los deberes hasta que llegará la hora de la patrulla para luego dormir 2 horas y llegar tarde al instituto, empezando de nuevo el ciclo sin fin?

Marinette era, literalmente, un zombie andante. O una mariquita zombie, siendo más exactos. Apenas podía pararse a comer, y mucho menos dormir. Y necesitaba, con mucha urgencia, buscar un hueco en su apretadísima agenda para hacerle un regalo a su amiga Alya que fuera ecpectacular, ¿pero como iba la imaginación a trabajar en esas condiciones?

Tikki estaba cada día más preocupada por ella. No paraba de repetirle que Ladybug era humana también, y que necesitaba hacer cosas que hacían los humanos. Como dormir 8 horas y tener mínimo 5 comidas.

Marinette llegó justo antes de que Madame Bustier le cerrará la puerta en las narices. Su profesora de literatura la miró con severidad mientras que ella ocupaba su asiento en primera fila junto a Alya, que le murmuró un _Por los pelos, chica_ mientras que sacaban a la par sus libros.

Al principio de este curso, las distribuciones del aula habían cambiado: Alya y ella, estaban sentadas en primera fila, justo al lado de la ventana. A Marinette le encantaba ese asiento, porque podía entretenerse mirando hacía la ventana. Pero lo que era mejor, así no tenía a su rubia debilidad justo delante y se aseguraba de que no le echaba más ojeadas de la cuenta. Y hablando de rubias debilidades, ¿Dondé se sentaba Agreste? Detrás de ella, por supuesto. Casi parecía que el destino se reía de ella.

Nino y Adrien se sentaban en la segunda fila, y justo de detrás, Chlóe y Sabrina. Si Chlóe no había sido una lapa antes, desde que salía con el rubio se había convertido en una. Vomitivo.

Marinette se sentía pesada. Le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano no cerrar los ojos y prestar atención. Tikki estaba es su bolso, dormida, para envidia de su dueña. La lección de hoy iba de una corriente muy famosa del Renacimiento llama el amor cortes: básicamente, la dama era perfecta y el pobre poeta jamás conseguiría su amor debido a su indiferencia. Marinette casi podía jurar que su vida entera era como esos poemas: Una pobre Marinette desolada porque su amor plátonico, Adrien Agreste, no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Se había prometido casi un año atrás que iba a superar al rubio. Y de cierta manera, lo había hecho: Adrien Agreste ya no era la totalidad de sus pensamientos, pero, cuando estaba tan cansada como ahora no podía evitar que estos vagarán directos hacía él.

Había comprendido hace tiempo que Adrien siempre sería su debilidad. El chico que la haría tartamudear solo con mirarla, que sus ojos esmeraldas podrían a su pequeño corazón a latir como un loco y hacerla sonreír aunque no quisiera. Y jamás podría olvidarse del todo de él, simplemente aprender a vivir con el hecho de que su relación no pasaría más allá de la amistad. Después de todo, era su primer amor. Marinette no había amado a nadie más en sus 16 años de vida. Alya solía decirle que un día llegaría alguien al que amará tanto que lo que sentía por Adrien en comparación sería demasiado pequeño e insignificante. Pero ella pensaba que esa electricidad que Adrien Agreste le hacía sentir con el más mínimo gesto parecía ser irremplazable, irrompible...

Pero las ventanas de su lado, no tanto, porque, de repente, se rompieron en mil pedacitos.

Se escucharon los gritos en toda la clase. El impulso de Marinette fue taparse la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse. Alya tiró de ella hacía debajo de la mesa. Se escuchaban ruidos asustados y llantos de miedo. Entonces, un escalofrío pasó por la columna de la morena.

Un akuma. Era hora de que Ladybug entrará en acción.

Madame Bustier salió de debajo de su mesa y les ordenó que salieran del aula ordenadamene y con calma. Por supuesto, eso solo hizo que todos los alumnos salieran como una jaulía de animales disparados a la puerta. Marinette se las ingenió para quedarse la última y en lugar de salir, se quedó en el aula vacía. Un lugar perfecto para transformarse.

Se miró las manos y los antebrazos. Tenía ligeros cortes, pero nada grave.

-Muy bien Tikki, transforma...-La vista de Marinette se nubló por un segundo. Pequeñas lucecitas llenarón su campo de visión. Se apoyó en la mesa más cercana.

-¿Marinette, estás bien?-Tikki iba a salir del pequeño bolso de la chica, cuando sintió una presencia conocida acercarse y volvió a esconderse.

-¡Hey, estar aquí es peligroso!

Marinette se giró para mirar a Chat Noir de una manera tan brusca, que sintío como todo se volvía negro.

-¿Princesa?

Sintió como caía al vacío. Pero antes de caer en la oscuridad, unos fuertes brazos la agarraban.

Chat Noir miró a la chica incosciente que llevaba en brazos. La apretó más contra su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no se cayerá.

-Muy bien princesa, voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro.

Chat Noir cargó a su princesa hasta la enfermería y la dejó en una de las camas. No había indicios de que el akuma hubiera pasado por allí. Su mirada se centró en Marinette. No parecía tener ninguna herida grave. No se sentía muy agusto dejandola sola en esa fría enfermería, pero un akuma lo estaba esperando.

-Bueno, es hora de que este gatito se vaya a cazar a una mariposa.- Chat Noir salió corriendo de la enfermería y utilizó su bastón para bajar de la primera planta al patio.

Tikki salió del bolso de Marinette. Comenzó a tocarle la cara para despertarla, pero frustada de que no funcionará, voló por la enfermería en busca de algo que le sirviera. Cuando sus grandes ojitos vieron un vaso de agua en una de las mesas de la enfermería, voló y agarró el vaso como pudo. Voló hasta la durmiente carita de su dueña y le vació el vaso. Marinette despertó de golpe, algo mareada. No recordaba estar en la enfermería.

-¿Tikki? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Marinete se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-Un ataque akuma, Marinette.-Tikki revoloteaba nerviosamente. Cuando se rompieron las ventanas y todo el mundo salió, te quedaste para transformarte, pero te desmayaste, ¿Recuerdas? Chat Noir e ha traido hasta aquí.

Marinette dió un brincó. -¿Chat? Dios, ¿te ha...?

-Nop, no me ha visto.

La imagenes empezaban a aparecer en la cabeza de Marinette, y vió a Chat en la puerta mirandola con sus rasgasdos ojos verdes. Se le escapó una sonrisita.

-Ese estupido gato me salva incluso cuando no sabe que soy yo. -Miró a su pequeño kwami a los ojos.- ¿Deberíamos ir a echarle una mano, no?

Tikki se metió bolsando en su bolso y segundos despues, salió triunfante con una galletita en la mano. Marinette intentaba llevar siempre algo dulce encima para que su pequeña se recuperará.

-Primero, cometé esto, señorita. -Tikki le metió la galleta en la boca sin dejarla protestar.- Te acabas de desmayar, así que tienes que tener el triple de cuidado con este akuma.

Mientras masticaba la galleta obedientemente, Marinette atrajó a su pecho a Tikki en un abrazo. -No te preocupes, no tengo intención de dejar que me separen de mí.-Tikki soltó una risita.

Marinette se levantó de la cama con cuidado.

-Bueno, ¡Tikki, transformamé!

La ropa de Marinette comenzó a ser sustituida por un traje rojo con manchas, y sintió como la mascará aparecía y su fiel yoyo se enroscaba en su cintura.

-Muy bien, primero voy a ir a clase. ¡Las ventanas no se rompen solas!

Ladybud corrió hacía su aula. Transformarse le había dado energía, ya no se sentía mareada ni nada por el estilo.

El su aula, miles de cristales cubrían el suelo. Se acercó la las ventanas. Escaneó el suelo en busca de algún objeto que pudiera haberlas roto, pero no había rasto de ninguno.

-Que raro...

Los cristales del suelo empezarón a temblar. Hubo un ruido tan fuerte, que Ladybug cayó de rodillas, haciendose daño con los cristales. El ruido era doloroso y chirriante.

Cuando paró, Ladybug tardó en ponerse de pie.

-Creo que ya sé lo que ha roto las ventanas...

 **Este cap no ha salido tan largo como quería, pero lo que viene después se merece un cap aparte.**

 **¿Y que pasó con el beso, os preguntaréis? Bueno, desgraciadamente, todavía no os lo puedo decir. Es decir, ¡Tienen que derrotar al Akuma primero! Y quizá después, cuando todo este más relajado, tengan tiempo para recordar eso :P**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, besitos xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
